Akibat Penasaran
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Akibat rasa penasaran yang tinggi, suatu kejadian pun terjadi. Warning: GenosSonic, Yaoi, Vulgar, dan OOC.


Sebuah majalah berbau dewasa kini tengah Genos pegang. Halaman- demi halaman ia baca dengan serius. Genos tidak terangsang, ia hanya sekedar ingin tau. Terlebih begitu membaca sebuah kata yang begitu asing.

Onani.

Apa itu? Genos bertanya-tanya. Dengan sigap, ia segera mencari arti makna dari kata yang ia baca. Dibukalah laptop yang tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian mengetik 'onani' pada bagian pencari. Selagi menunggu halaman yang dicari muncul, Genos mengambil catatan kecil miliknya. Mungkin saja informasi ini bisa berguna. _Sensei_ -nya pasti akan bangga.

* * *

.

 **Akibat Penasaran**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Genos x Sonic**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Vulgar, dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: One Punch Man milik ONE dan Murata Yuusuke**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah tiga halaman yang Genos buka, dan ia mulai mengerti tentang hal itu. **Sebuah kegiatan untuk memuaskan diri sendiri.** Itu kesimpulan yang ia tangkap. Tapi sayang, Genos masih kurang puas dengan informasi yang dicerna. Kalau hanya teori, Genos tak dapat memahami lebih dalam. Tapi kalaupun ia ingin mempraktekkannya—tak tau bisa atau tidak ia lakukan. Mengingat seluruh bagian tubuhnya tak lagi seperti tubuh manusia normal. Genos tak memiliki _nipple_ —untuk dipilin—dan penis—untuk dipijit.

Genos termenung. Mencoba mencari cara lain. Apakah ada cara agar dia bisa mempraktekan 'onani' itu. Hm—Meminta bantuan Saitama? Tidak—kalau begini bagaimana bisa ia membuat Saitama bangga. Genos ingin mengetahui semuanya tanpa bantuan sang guru. Ia harus mandiri, apa kata Saitama nanti kalau masalah kecil begini saja Genos tak mampu menjelaskannya.

Ia kembali berpikir. Lumayan lama, mungkin hampir satu jam lebih. Tapi untunglah membuahkan hasil. Genos mendapatkan ide yang begitu cemerlang. Ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Cari orang lain yang mau mempraktekkan—dan pasti harus orang lain selain Saitama. Dan Genos tau siapa orangnya.

Sonic.

Hanya nama itu yang terpikir diotaknya sekarang. Tak mungkin juga ia meminta professor-nya untuk membantu. Beliau sudah tua—rasanya tak sopan bila Genos memintanya melakukan hal tersebut. Lebih baik mencari yang masih muda dan terpaut umur tak jauh darinya. Sonic pilihan yang paling pas.

Oleh karena itu sekarang Genos tengah berlari menuju kota D dengan kekuatan penuh. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan itu. Menurut pindaian yang ia lakukan—dan sedikit bertanya pada orang lewat—Genos pun mengetahui lokasi Sonic berada. Pemuda 'cepat' itu tinggal di sebuah apartemen di pinggiran kota D. Awalnya Genos pikir Sonic tinggal di dalam sebuah gua atau markas rahasia penuh senjata mematikan—tapi ternyata Sonic sama seperti manusia normal pada umumnya. Tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil.

.

.

Kini Genos telah sampai, berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar—yang menurut pemilik apartemen adalah tempat tinggal pemuda bernama Sonic. Niatnya Genos ingin mengetuk lebih dulu, tapi ia urungkan. Salahkan pintu yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka dari dalam. Memperlihatkan Sonic—yang masih menggunakan piyama—tengah mengangkat kantung sampah.

Loh?

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" tanpa diminta Sonic segera mundur menjauh. Mengambil senjatanya yang tergeletak di samping meja televisi. Genos sendiri tak diam saja, ia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam dengan seenaknya—dan tak lupa mengunci pintu itu kembali dengan dua kali memutar kunci.

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya—apa maumu!"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, hanya berjalan mendekat dengan santainya. Tak takut dengan Sonic yang kini tengah mengayunkan _katana_ -nya. Seakan hendak memotong kepala Genos saat itu juga.

BRAK—BRUK

Dengan gerakan cepat Genos menghindar, dan kini telah mengunci pergerakan si ninja di bawahnya. Dengan kedua tangan tertahan di atas kepala, Sonic tak dapat bergerak dengan bebas. Memberontak pun percuma, Genos tak memberinya celah. Hanya bisa pasrah, meski ekspresi galak masih terpampang dengan jelas.

"Aku ke sini hanya ingin memintamu melakukan sesuatu."

Sonic mengernyitkan dahi. Genos ingin meminta bantuannya? Paling juga terkait Saitama. Murid si pria botak itu kan selalu menempel layaknya lumut yang tumbuh di tembok. "Apa? Dan bisakah kau lepaskan aku, risih tau."

Menggelengkan kepala, Genos tak berniat melepaskan kunciannya. Bisa saja nanti Sonic bukannya bersifat kooperatif, tapi malah menyerangnya. Genos tak ingin bertarung sekarang. Masalah 'onani' ini lebih penting daripada hal itu.

"Tidak bisa."

"Kau ini— _ahn—_ "

Sungguh Sonic bukan bermaksud menggoda Genos, tapi desahan itu keluar otomatis begitu ia merasakan ada seuatu yang mengelus dadanya. Sedikit panik, Sonic mencari si pelaku dan mendapati satu tangan Genos—yang tengah menganggur—sedang mencubit dan meremas dadanya yang masih terbungkus piyama.

Wajah Sonic memerah. Antara kesal dan juga malu diperlakukan demikian.

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu. Tadinya aku ingin meminta kau yang melakukannya, tapi sepertinya kau tak berniat membantuku. Jadi aku yang akan melakukannya langsung pada tubuhmu. Aku sudah mempelajari teorinya kau tenang saja—"

Genos terus saja berbicara, tak memperdulikan keadaan Sonic yang tengah berusaha menahan desahannya. Wajahnya sudah amat memerah. Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan demikian. Dadanya disentuh oleh sesama pria, seharusnya membuat Sonic merasa jijik—tapi nyatanya ia malah merasa keenakan. Sonic baru menyadari satu hal, ternyata dadanya selama ini begitu sensitif dengan sentuhan.

" _Aahn_ —He-Hentikan..."

"berdasarkan informasi yang kudapat, lelaki juga bisa merasa bergairah hanya karena sentuhan dan pijitan pada _nipple_ -nya. Ternyata hal itu benar."

Sonic ingin sekali membalas, menonjok atau menendang tubuh Genos agar menjauh. Andai saja tangannya tak tertahan, mungkin kini ia sudah mencincang tangan yang tengah menggerayangi dadanya. Aarrrg. Sonic berteriak frustasi di dalam hati. Pilinan pada _nipple_ -nya membuat ia kehilangan tenaganya. Dan lagi kenapa bisa Genos begitu ahli 'memanjakannya'!

"Apa kau bisa ejakulasi hanya dengan aku memainkan _nipple_ -mu?"

"Ja-Janga— _akh—nng_ —"

Terus saja tangan itu tak berhenti, malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Bagian kanan-dan kiri diperlakukan dengan sama. Seakan memberi kenikmatan yang adil pada keduanya. Tapi lama-kelamaan Genos merasa bosan, ia ingin melakukan hal lain. Mungkin seperti menjilat _nipple_ Sonic—ah, tu ide yang bagus. Dengan segera Genos membuka paksa piyama yang Sonic kenakan. Memperlihatkan _nipple_ kembar yang agak membengkak.

Lucu, Genos sempat berpikir demikian.

" _hha..hha_...Ma-Mau..apa.."

"Menjilatnya."

"Eh— _niyaaa_ —"

Tanpa aba-aba Genos menjilat gundukan kecil pada dada Sonic. Rasanya seperti menjilat yupi, tapi yang ini tak berasa manis. Hanya kenyal namun membuat ketagihan. Ya—Genos akui itu. Jadi kini tak hanya jilatan yang ia lakukan, gigitan serta kuluman ikut menyertainya.

Terus ia lakukan.

Genos tak menghentikan aksinya, sampai tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sonic menegang dan celananya terasa basah. Ah, ejakulasi pertama bagi Sonic.

"Ternyata laki-laki bisa ejakulasi hanya dengan memainkan dadanya." Genos berkata sambil mencatat hal tersebut pada buku note yang ia bawa. Sedikit mengabaikan kondisi Sonic yang masih berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Sonic merasa begitu lemas. Pandangannya juga kabur tak jelas. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Dan melihat Genos yang masih berada di atasnya membuat Sonic kehilangan akalnya.

"Ge-Genos..."

"Hm?" merasa terpanggil, Genos menatap ke arah Sonic.

"Lakukan lagi...robot bodoh..."

.

.

.

Andai saja bisa ia lakukan. Mungkin Genos sudah melotot tanpa kontrol. Ia tak menyangka, seorang penjahat handal macam Sonic meminta Genos kembali menjamah tubuhnya. Sungguh tubuh manusia menyimpan sejuta misteri. Hanya sentuhan macam itu saja bisa membuat orang yang merasakannya berubah 180 derajat. Genos masih harus belajar—salahkan tubuhnya yang sudah menjadi _cyborg_ sebelum ia memasuki masa pubertas. Hal-hal erotis tak ada di dalam memorinya.

"Baiklah akan kulanjutkan. Selanjutnya adalah merangsang kembali penismu. Setelah ejakulasi biasanya akan terasa semakin sensitif sehingga akan kembali ereksi dengan mudah. Coba kau sentuh milikmu sendiri."

"...Sendiri...?"

"Aku ingin mengetahui secara mendalam apa itu onani. Jika aku yang terus menyentuhmu, itu namanya bukan lagi kegiatan onani. Kau mau bekerja sama bukan?"

Sonic menelan ludah paksa. Ia harus memainkan sendiri penisnya? Di hadapan Genos? Andai malu bisa membunuh, mungkin ia sudah mati sekarang.

"Kapan kau akan melakukannya? Aku tidak memiliki waktu banyak. Sebentar lagi _sensei_ akan pulang dan aku belum menyiapkan makan malam."

 _Twich_.

Alis Sonic berkedut. Sabar, robot satu ini memang tidak memiliki tata krama—Sonic berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Tak baik juga kalau ia mengamuk sekarang. Tubuhnya masih lemas. Dan klimaks yang tadi ia rasakan masih terasa. Menghela nafas, Sonic mulai menggerakan tangannya perlahan. Menyentuh miliknya yang masih tertidur dalam satu genggaman. Ragu, sempat terlukis di wajahnya.

Cup.

Dan Genos yang mengecup keningnya—entah pemuda _cyborg_ itu kerasukan setan macam apa—membuat Sonic semakin gugup.

" _Hnng..._ "

Elusan mulai dilakukan, pijitan ringan mulai terasa. Sonic melakukan gerakan seperti yang ia lakukan ketika melakukan onani seorang diri. Mula-mula lambat kemudian semakin cepat. Tak lagi pijatan, kini kocokan ia lakukan. Ke atas dan ke bawah—tangannya bergerak bergantian. Desahannya sudah tak ia pedulikan. Toh hanya ada Genos yang kini melihatnya—dengan wajah yang lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Sepertinya ejakuasi kedua akan segera kau rasakan."

Memang benar, penis Sonic tengah berkedut nikmat sedari tadi. Hendak memuntahkan cairannya sebentar lagi. Sonic mencoba memberanikan diri, menatap Genos tepat dimatanya. Pandangan seakan memohon. Dan tentunya Genos menyadari hal itu. Dengan perlahan wajahnya ia dekatkan, pada _nipple_ Sonic yang masih sedikit membengkak.

Jilat-emut-gigit.

Genos berusaha menambah ransangan pada tubuh Sonic, yang dibalas dengan teriakan klimaks dari pemuda di bawahnya. Ejakulasi Sonic yang kedua sudah tercapai.

Namun...

Entah mengapa Genos merasa ingin kembali menjamah tubuh pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Saitama tengah tiduran malas di depan televisi, perutnya sedari tadi mengeluarkan protesan yang terdengar cukup jelas. Ia kelaparan. Dan penyebabnya karena Genos terlambat membuat makan malam. Tak biasanya pemuda itu main hingga larut malam. Pergi kemana saja dia sampai lupa waktu begitu.

"Kau memang kemana saja tadi Genos?"

Genos menoleh, dan terdiam sebentar. Tak seperti biasanya ia berusaha menyusun kata-kata lebih dulu. Saitama menatap curiga. Sepertinya ada yang Genos sembunyikan.

"Tadi aku berkeliling kota."

"Sampai malam? Sendirian?"

"Iya."

Merasa sepertinya Genos tak akan menjawab jujur, Saitama hanya mengangkat bahu memaklumi. Mungkin ini masalah remaja. Orang dewasa sepertinya sebaiknya tak perlu tau. Saitama pun memilih untuk kembali menonton siaran yang sempat ia abaikan. Namun belum sepuluh menit berselang, Genos kembali mengajaknya berbicara.

" _Sensei_...besok aku sepertinya akan berkeliling lagi, mungkin akan pulang agak larut."

Saitama terdiam. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Genos barusan. Berkeliling lagi? Sampai malam? Sendirian? Sebentar—

...Jangan bilang—

Genos sekarang sudah mempunyai kekasih? Ah—iya, bisa jadi.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT.**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* dan maaf kalau karakternya jadi OOC *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
